In the End
by Breezeh
Summary: I followed the path of treachery, up until the very end... and by then, it didn't even matter anymore. -oneshot: tigerclaw centric-


Disclaimer: In case past events haven't confirmed it, it's safe to say that I am not in any way, shape, or form Erin Hunter, me

_**Disclaimer**__**: In case past events haven't confirmed it, it's safe to say that I am not in any way, shape, or form Erin Hunter, merely someone reverent of her work (well, most of it, that is) and practicing their pathetic writing skills on this website. **_

**Title: **In The End

**Summary: **In a flurry of teeth and claws, blood washed over me and immense pain flooded all my senses, causing me to screech aloud in terror. And then, in merely a moment, I, Tigerstar, was no more.

**This is a very long one-shot, song-type thing that I thought up while doing my Current Events. Don't yell at me for not updating my other stories; I'm working on them. But I do so like writing one-shots, and this one came to me out of the blue. I had to write it, because I just adore Tigerstar. **

**Before flaming, please note that I did take some of the lines from the books, but that was only to keep true to the storyline, okay? Also, be aware that this is might be one of my favorite pieces I have ever written. Ever. And I spent a lot of time and energy on this. **

**I'm well aware that songfics aren't allowed, but this isn't really a songfic. It's a one-shot tied with the song In The End by Linkin Park, and although it does use some of the lyrics, the fic is only loosely based on them. **

**--**

_It starts with one…_

My eyes opened, and the first thing I saw was red. Red everywhere, red staining the unmoving lump of fur before me, red covering the tiny paws before me. I was only a moon old, yet my paws were already covered with crimson blood.

I heard fragments of a conversation, although my tiny kit mind could not decipher any words. I remember scuffling around in the bloodstained moss, letting out an impatient squeak followed by a yowl of protest.

I remember blue eyes leaning over and staring at me. These blue eyes, I would later learn, belonged to the apprentice Bluepaw. There was both curiosity and wisdom in her icy gaze.

She was wondering how one tiny kit could cause the trouble Sunstar thought I was capable of. She was thinking it was impossible for one kit to cause any trouble at all.

She was wrong.

Everything starts with one. Her own defeat as Bluestar, leader of ThunderClan, began with one.

Me.

_Time is a valuable thing…watch it fly by…_

Time passed sluggishly for me after that. My apprentice training was complete, and I was a new warrior, energetic, enigmatic, and a little too ambitious.

I was cunning. I formulated a plan, one that was sure not to fail. But for that plan to work, I had to wait.

And so I did. Time passed, in long, dragging lulls, or sometimes in choppy events, moments that have now faded from my memory.

I waited.

And waited.

I became a noble and respected warrior of ThunderClan, easily a second choice of deputy behind Lionheart and the deputy at the time, Redtail.

I waited. And then, finally, my chance came.

_One thing, I don't know why…it doesn't even matter how hard you try…_

I raced past the flurry of fur and claws, towards the tortoiseshell pelt that I had glimpsed only moments ago. I easily threw an approaching RiverClan warrior off of me and continued towards my target.

Redtail drew his head up. He had not seen me, for this action was merely to deliver a hard blow to Oakheart, the RiverClan deputy. The larger tom snarled, his dark pelt stained with red blood oozing from a scratch on his flank.

The two toms leapt at each other and clashed in the center, a huge, mottled ball of fur rolling around on the wet grass and finally halting abruptly beneath a rocky overhang. My whiskers twitched impatiently as the two toms grappled with one another, fighting desperately for the upper hand.

But Oakheart was stronger. He pinned Redtail to the ground, his eyes glinting triumphantly as he unsheathed his claws, prepared to deal Redtail a fatal stroke.

A rumbling, grinding noise sounded from above, and the tom looked up. The overhang was shaking, pebbles cascading down. He released Redtail for a moment, allowing him a few precious seconds to dart out from beneath the overhang before it crumbled completely, burying Oakheart in a pile of gray stones.

A wail of lament went up from the RiverClan warriors, and they all rushed back towards the river in a hurry. None of them noticed me as I crept towards Redtail, fierce determination in my amber gaze.

I felt no remorse. I lunged towards Redtail, who, unsuspecting another attack, had dropped his guard. I easily pinned him down. He struggled desperately against my grasp, but I was many times stronger than him. I lowered my claws towards his throat, but this time with much more deliberation than Oakheart.

In a moment, it was over. Blood gushed from the slash in his throat, and his amber eyes glazed over, frozen in an eternally horrified glare.

He was dead. Triumphantly, I sunk my teeth into his scruff, preparing to return him to camp. But I whirled around. There was a tiny scuffling noise in the bush behind me and I whirled around. Ravenpaw was staring at me from within a large briar bush, his amber eyes huge, mixed with grief and terror. I narrowed my eyes at him. I was fully prepared to deal the killing stroke to the young apprentice when he turned tail and ran back towards the camp.

But he had seen. I was sure of it. And next time, he would not escape.

_I kept everything inside…_

My treachery remained a secret. Although I knew that Ravenpaw and the new kittypet suspected it, Bluestar would never take them seriously.

After all, I was her noble deputy now. I played this role to perfection, organizing hunting patrols, border patrols, and advising Bluestar when she needed help.

But I knew that Ravenpaw would not keep what he had seen a secret forever. I spread rumors about him betraying the Clan and sent him on a dangerous hunting mission on ShadowClan territory.

On a rainy night, Clawface of ShadowClan murdered Spottedleaf. It couldn't have been more perfect timing to do the same to Ravenpaw—but when I went to hunt him down, it appeared someone had beaten me to it. The kittypet announced that he had found the apprentice dead on ShadowClan territory. I remember finding it temporarily amusing how the blame was always on ShadowClan.

But my amusement faded soon after. The kittypet was given his warrior name after the battle with ShadowClan.

His days were numbered, and mine were as well. I had to act quickly. My treachery could not go undiscovered much longer.

But I had tried so hard to achieve this. I could not let it fall apart now. I just needed more time.

_But even though I tried, it all fell apart…_

I was panting as I skidded through the sandy hollow. Bloodstained clumps of fur were whirling around in the air, kept afloat by the breeze created by the swift motions of furry limbs as they stretched out to slash at one another.

I dodged an elder's weak blow, knocking him easily aside and killing him with a swift bite to the throat. The leader's den was in sight. I lunged for it, knocking a ginger warrior out of the way as I slid into the den.

Bluestar standing before me, looking strong and powerful, her icy blue eyes gleaming as she prepared to enter the battle. "Tigerclaw, what are you doing here?"

"Remember me to StarClan, Bluestar," I hissed.

Surprise flooded the gray she-cat. "Tigerclaw, what is this?" she began, but I cut her off. I darted forward, knocking her off her paws. When she was crouched on the ground recovering from my blow, I pounced upon her, holding her down. She looked furious. "I'm the leader of your Clan, or have you forgotten that?"

Bluestar thrashed beneath, and we wrestled with each other for a moment before I took the upper hand and pinned her to the sandy floor with a powerful front paw. My other paw was poised a mouse-length above her throat, sharp, silver claws glinting in the half light that flooded through the curtains of lichen.

"What do you think you're doing?" she demanded. "I'm your leader, Tigerclaw!" But her snarl was feeble, and I could tell that shock had claimed her, sapping her energy.

"Not for much longer," I snarled. "I'm going to kill you, and kill you again. As many times as it takes for you to join StarClan forever. It's time for me to lead this Clan!" Her mew of protest was cut short by my snarl as I lowered my claw to her throat.

_Perfect. _I made a small incision in her throat, and blood welled up from the tiny scratch. She gasped and writhed in pain. I narrowed my eyes with satisfaction.

The time had come, and I was through with games. I lowered my claw once more, this time prepared to deal a killing stroke—no matter how many it took.

There was a gasp of shock followed by a snarl of rage, and I whirled around. The kittypet was standing near the entrance of the den, his ginger fur disheveled and his green eyes widened with horror.

"Traitor!" he yowled, flinging himself at me. I dodged, but his claws ripped through my ear, sending blood spraying across the den. I raked my claws down his flank, and I unbalanced him, flipping him onto his back and landing with a hard thump on top of him.

A maniacal grin spread across my face. Revenge was at hand. "I'll flay you, Fireheart," I threatened. "I've been waiting a long time for this."

He aimed a blow at my throat and I dodged, but my grip had slackened and the kittypet slithered free from beneath me. Swiftly I lunged towards him, aiming a killing bite to the throat. To my fury, he dodged again, only narrowly avoiding death for a second time.

"Kittypet!" I snarled in my own frustration, tensing my muscles. "Come and find out how a real warrior fights!" I jumped towards him, claws unsheathed, but he swung around quickly and avoided me. As I landed, I skidded awkwardly on a puddle of blood and slipped, landing on my side in a very vulnerable position.

The next thing I knew was pain. In a whirl of teeth, fur, and claws, the kittypet was on top of me, his claws slashing through my soft underbelly. I snarled in rage, pain and defiance as blood soaked through my tabby fur. A burning pain seized my body and I writhed on the ground beneath the ginger tom.

But my energy was quickly draining away. The kittypet held me down, and soon Bluestar joined him. I could no longer resist. The battle cries and snarls from outside the den had subsided, and I heard Whitestorm's triumphant yowl.

I had failed.

But I vowed revenge. The kittypet would not avoid death again. I would find him, and I would kill him, no matter how hard I would have to try.

The forest would crumble in the wake of my power.

Before I slipped into unconsciousness, I was aware of one thing only.

I still had a plan. It seemed I had not failed quite yet.

_Things aren't the way they were before…you wouldn't even recognize me anymore…_

For many reasons, I was never able to enjoy the summer breeze on my face. I remember thinking that as I crept through the swaying green grass, wet with morning dew. I could hear the voices of Mousefur and Runningwind a few fox-lengths away. I twitched my tail, signaling to the rogues behind me to fan out on either side of my muscular body.

They did so, scrambling noiselessly through the grass and forming a small semicircle around me, still hidden in the swaying blades.

Mousefur was instructing an apprentice on the rules of the Thunderpath. A monster whizzed by, making the grass tremble violently and my fur swish back and forth in its wake. I narrowed my eyes.

Runningwind, Mousefur, and an unknown apprentice. The target was almost too easy. I flicked my tail again, signaling for the rogues to creep slowly forward.

I watched through the shadows with unblinking amber eyes, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. When Mousefur and Runningwind both turned their backs to watch a squirrel scurry across the hard, black road before them, the rogues leapt forward in a wave of matted, dirty fur. I followed, crashing into Runningwind and pressing his fur to the ground.

"Tigerclaw!" he gasped, struggling for air as I pressed his face to the grass. "Traitor!"

"Soft-hearted, yellow-bellied ThunderClan mongrel!" I hissed in response. I stared down at the tom and remembered briefly a memory that I had thought I had forgotten long ago.

"_Come on, Runningkit!" I groaned, flicking my tail gently across his nose. "You can't come hunting with us; you're only a kit!" _

_The tiny tabby stopped in his tracks and hung his head. He sighed and looked quite sullen for a moment, then brightened. "Can I come when I'm older, Tigerpaw?" _

"_Sure, Runningkit," I promised, bowling him over affectionately. "But now I really have to go!" _

That tiny smidge of a memory heaved a startling realization upon me, and the force of this sudden, inexplicable knowledge almost made me crumble to the ground.

Runningwind was my brother.

Dazed, I almost let go. But then I remembered. I was no longer a part of ThunderClan. I was loyal to no one. Not even my kin.

I sunk my teeth into Runningwind's throat. Blood bubbled up from the wound before gushing out onto his tabby fur. The tabby fur so similar to my own.

In a moment, my brother lay dead on the ground. I climbed off of him, smirking slightly, and called to my rogues. They followed, scarcely injured, while Mousefur and the apprenticed scurried off into the undergrowth, both bearing heavy wounds.

I set paw on the Thunderpath, feeling it with my pad before crossing quickly and then beckoning for Russetfur to follow. They crossed quickly, all except for one, a former ShadowClan warrior by the name of Whitethroat.

What happened then seemed to occur in slow motion. Whitethroat hurried across the Thunderpath, but too late. The squeal of a monster halted him in his tracks, and in a moment, he was nothing but a bundle of fur pouring scarlet blood onto the road. With a puff of smoke and foul-smelling gas, the monster sped away.

"Whitethroat!" gasped Russetfur. She attempted to emerge from the bushes and run towards him, but I barred her way with my tail and she stopped.

"Leave him," I growled. "He was weak. You can grieve later."

Her green eyes grew round with shock at my words. She glanced back one more time at the broken body of Whitethroat, before following me and the rest of the rogues away.

-

There was a steady drum of rain on the roof of the abandoned Twoleg dwelling in which we were staying. I crept around the lump of white fur that was Blackfoot and made my way carefully outside of the dwelling.

Small puddles were forming in the cracks of the hard, black path. I peered into one, straining to see my reflection in the darkness.

Even through my blurred vision, I could not make out my own reflection in the slightest. Raindrops pelted down, making small ripples in the tiny puddle before me. Lightning danced across the sky, and thunder followed, like the beating of pawsteps against the earth, but magnified one hundred times.

I thought about Runningwind. I had not murdered him in the heat of battle—I had killed him in cold blood when I could have easily shown mercy.

I had no more loyalty to ThunderClan, but Runningwind was my kin.

As much as I strained to see the reflection in the puddle, I simply could not.

But even though I could not see the reflection, about one thing I was absolutely certain: the Tigerclaw I had been was gone. I had shed the reputation of noble deputy like a snake shedding its skin. I had been treacherous before, but I had changed. I was gruesomely transformed into an ambitious, traitorous monster.

I liked this transformation. Although I could not even recognize myself anymore, the creature I had become would lead the path to my triumph.

And for that triumph, I would do whatever it took. One day I, Tigerclaw, would rule the forest.

_I put my trust in you…pushed as far as I can go…_

The moment I had been waiting for so long for was here. Nightstar was dead, and the desperate survivors of the sicknesses' massacre easily accepted me as their new leader. I received my nine lives. I was a true leader now. I was Tigerstar, leader of ShadowClan.

But that was not enough. I remembered the revenge I had sworn on ThunderClan long ago.

And so I devised a plan. I left a bloody trail through the forest, leading the pack of dogs towards ThunderClan camp. I watched from nearby as the dogs chased the ThunderClan warriors and finally were defeated by Fireheart.

Fireheart! The kittypet! I was furious. I attempted to defeat him in battle, but could not. But this anger was quickly remedied when I learned that Bluestar was dead.

ThunderClan was not destroyed yet, but I had come so close. I had gotten so far. I had one more plan. I could not fail now.

_I tried so hard…_

Rain drummed a steady rhythm on the roof of the Twoleg nests. My eyes flickered from side to side at any sudden noise. I did not know this place. I was not superior here. I was at the complete mercy of the old cat, Boulder.

"This is the place," he meowed grimly, pausing before a large opening near a dark alleyway. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course," I snapped. I jumped as a scuffling noise from nearby startled me. Emerging from the shadows, a huge black and white tom padded towards Boulder and I. His amber eyes were narrowed with suspicion.

"This is Bone," Boulder informed me. "He's sort of Scourge's deputy."

I turned towards Bone, sizing him up in case a fight broke out. He was as large as me, perhaps even bigger, although he did not look that intelligent. "I wish to speak to Scourge," I meowed smoothly, keeping my tone even.

"Oh, yeah?" he mewed, stepping in front of me challengingly. "No one speaks to Scourge unless they speak to me first."

"Well, tell Scourge," I continued, my tone still mild, but laced with edginess, "that I have a proposition for him."

_And got so far…_

The night before BloodClan came to the forest, I remember sleeping in peace. I had gotten so far, and my goal was in reach now. There was no way anyone could stop me.

With those thoughts on my mind, I had a fulfilling night of sleep without dreams of caution or remorse. It had never crossed my mind that this was the last night I would sleep at all.

-

The sun was bright the next morning. I admit I had a bit of a spring in my step as I led ShadowClan to the Fourtrees. I was confident that, for once, my plan had gone smoothly. I took my place on the Great Rock and waited somewhat impatiently for the other Clans to arrive.

Tawnypaw took a place beside me for a moment. She shifted from paw to paw anxiously.

"What's wrong?" I grunted, not looking at her.

"What if Bramblepaw won't join us?" she asked, her voice quivering slightly. "What if we have to fight ThunderClan?"

"Then we'll fight. Not agreeing would only be suicide."

I heard Tawnypaw sigh as she stalked off to sit beside some other apprentices.

I watched as the other Clans filed into the clearing. It was clear that they were all at unease. Good, I thought. That would make work so much easier.

I caught sight of the kittypet standing before the other three Clans as if he were the leader of them all. I snorted.

"Greetings, Tigerstar," he mewed, his voice even and cool. "You came, then. Not still looking for those prisoners you lost from RiverClan territory?"

"You'll regret that day's work, Firestar," I snarled, unable to control my rage.

"Try and make me."

I did not move. The anger inside me was powerful, but I managed to stifle it and take a few steps forward. "Have you thought about my offer?" I asked, raising my head. "I'm giving you the choice: Join with me now and accept my leadership, or be destroyed."

I listened boredly as the kittypet monologued, although not paying much attention, until something caught my ear and stung me.

But what stung me suddenly was Bramblepaw. I struggled to believe his words—he refused to join me? For a moment I was hurt, but then I was taken over by rage.

"Fool!" I snarled. "Stay then, and die with these other cats!"

As if it had been a practiced signal, all of BloodClan suddenly leapt forward and spread out behind me, forming a semicircle. Their eyes gleamed and teeth on their collars glittered in the sunlight. With extreme pleasure, I saw the faces of the Clan cats transform gruesomely: their eyes became wide with shock and horror and their faces went slack.

"Well?" I demanded smoothly. "Are you still sure that you want to stand and fight?"

_And got so far…_

There was no sound from the crowd of cats below, and I curled my lip in satisfaction at the look of shock and dismay on Firestar's face. Finally he managed to regain a somewhat challenging expression, and he meowed, in a shaky sort of voice, "So, Tigerstar. Do you want to tell us who your new friends are?"

"This is BloodClan," I replied silkily. "They come from Twolegplace. I have brought them to the forest to persuade you foolish cats to join me. I knew you wouldn't have the sense to agree on your own."

There was a ripple of murmurs from the crowd, each cat voicing their own distress. I had done it. I was _so close. _With the threat of BloodClan, it would take the weaklings only moments to agree to my demands.

And then their fate would be sealed.

When no cat responded, I continued, "You see, Firestar? I am even more powerful than StarClan, for I have changed the Clans in the forest from four to two. TigerClan and BloodClan will rule together."

There was a long silence. I waited eagerly for his response. Finally, Firestar mewed quietly, "No, Tigerstar. If you want to fight, let us fight. StarClan will show who is more powerful.

_Fool! _I nearly screamed the word aloud in rage. How could they be so stupid as not to agree? "Mousebrained fools!" I screeched. "I was prepared to come here and talk with you today! Just remember it was you who drove us to this. And when your Clanmates are dying, they will blame you with their last breath!" I rounded on Scourge, furious. "BloodClan, attack!"

To my fury, not a single cat moved.

"Attack!" I screamed. "I order you!"

Scourge stepped forward, his small black paws making hardly a sound. He spoke in his high-pitched icy voice and meowed, "I am Scourge, the leader of BloodClan." He then turned to me. "Tigerstar, my warriors are not yours to command. They will attack when I tell them, and not before."

The coolness of his voice drove me insane with rage, and this fury rooted me to the ground. All I could do was eye Scourge with glittering eyes, gleaming amber with hatred. I stayed rooted to the ground the entire time Firestar recited my treachery to Scourge and the rest of the Clans.

"This is Tigerstar's history," finished the kittypet hastily. "It all shows one thing—that he'll do anything for power. If he's promised you a share of the forest, don't believe him. He won't give up on pawprint, not to you or any cat."

Scourge turned his black gaze towards me, staring me down incredulously for a moment before returning to Firestar. "Tigerstar told me what he was planning to do with the dogs when he visited me two moons ago. He did not tell me that his plan failed."

"None of that matters now," I cut in sharply. "We have an agreement with you, Scourge. Fight beside me now, and you'll have all that I offered you."

_But in the end…_

"My Clan and I fight when I choose," responded Scourge. "I will think about what you have said. There will be no battle today."

His words cut into me, slicing me sharply like a claw. I had come so far—I could not fail now! I had been waiting for this moment for so long!

"_Traitor_!" I screamed, leaping towards Scourge, claws unsheathed. Nothing would stop me now, and if I had to kill again, I had no problem.

To my shock, the smaller cat dodged aside easily. As I righted myself and stood to face Scourge, I saw his enormous, bone-white claws, reinforced with dog teeth. With these claws he slashed out at my shoulder, unbalancing me. I fell onto my side, my shoulder hitting the ground and sending blood spraying everywhere.

I tried to leap to my feet so not to expose my soft belly, but Scourge was faster. His claws darted out towards me, and in one, brutal slash, he slit me down the middle from chest to tail.

At first, I felt no pain. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion: Scourge retracting his claws, looking pleased with himself, Firestar's eyes widening with terror.

And then pain—fierce, brutal pain flooded all of my senses. I opened my mouth to scream, but what came out was a choking sound cut off by the blood bubbling in my throat. The blood was ceaseless. It flowed freely from the huge slash, like waves, crashing over my tabby fur.

And then the pain intensified—it was white-hot, electrifying, and caused me to convulse in awkward, jerking motions, flailing my limbs in midair. I screamed aloud, but the pain was so immense that I could not even hear it.

Darkness engulfed me, muting all of my senses. The only remaining sensation was the pain that continued to flood me with a tingling, brutal discomfort.

And then, in merely a moment, I, Tigerstar, was no more.

The realization was shocking, and as I faded back into the dark nothingness that was death, the only emotion I felt was despair.

My whole life—from a kit with bloodstained paws to a leader with a checkered past harboring dark revenge—I had waded through blood to power—for this?

It appeared that, somehow, I had failed.

And now I would wander the Place of No Stars. Alone.

…_it doesn't even matter. _

--

**Hell, that was long. But it was great fun to write and I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Because like I said, I spent a LOT of time and effort on this and this is probably one of my favorite pieces I've ever written. **

**This 'oneshot' is eleven and a half pages long single-spaced and about 4,300 words. I realize I could have divided it up a little better, maybe into a few separate chapters. Oh well. Live and learn. **

**The ending was my favorite part by far. I sort of felt bad for Tigerstar while writing it. It was really fun writing from his POV, too. **

**It's probably riddled with errors, even though I did proofread. My stories ALWAYS are. **

**Constructive criticism appreciated. **

**Breezeh (My first fic under my new penname! WIN) **


End file.
